


Mala Sangre

by Light_of_Moon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Multi, Post-Resident Evil 6, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_of_Moon/pseuds/Light_of_Moon
Summary: En muchas ocasiones, la tranquilidad tiene la misma duración que un latido de corazón; Jake Muller es perseguido, Sheva Alomar es el blanco de una venganza, Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine reviven sus peores miedos, Leon y Claire tienen una nueva misión y por primera vez, Ada Wong no tiene un plan en mente. ¿Quién está detrás de todo aquello?
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Ada Wong, Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield/Albert Wesker, Helena Harper/Piers Nivans, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller, Sheva Alomar/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 4





	Mala Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora: Hola a todos.  
> Espero que todos se encuentren de lo mejor, y en continuación a mi debut en esta plataforma, les presento: "Mala Sangre" que ha sido una de mis mejores historias en la plataforma de Fanfiction y también es a la que más le guardo cariño. Esta historia fue la segunda que escribí como ficker, en mi versión e interpretación de los hechos que debieron suceder después de Resident Evil 6 a mi perspectiva. Como ya dije, cuando la escribí era una novata, fue imaginada y escrita en un cuaderno entre 2012 y 2014 pero publicada hasta el año 2015 en la plataforma de FF, y bueno, por la misma razón su versión original tiene algunos errores ortográficos, de redacción y de técnica propios de la inexperiencia, pero ahora que he mejorado un poco, la estoy Re editando y también re-imaginando para mostrar aquí una historia extendida y mejor que la primera. Están en lo correcto, es un remake de mi propia historia, así que espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad y disfruten tanto de leerla como yo de escribirla.

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LA TRAMA E IDEAS ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA, SON DE MI AUTORÍA. 

"La justicia es la venganza del hombre social, como la venganza es la justicia del hombre salvaje."  
—Epicuro  
CAPÍTULO 1: UNA DOSIS IDEAL.  
En el enorme pasillo oscuro sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas producidas por los zapatos de tacón que provenían de la mujer que vestía un grueso abrigo de piel en color negro y un enorme sombrero con plumas de ganso que cubría toda su cabeza.  
Conforme caminaba por los pasillos las luces iban encendiéndose a través de sensores instalados en el laboratorio que se encontraba perdido en algún lugar de la India. La mujer llegó hacia una puerta de metal y colocó su mano en una especie de esfera que funcionaba como dispositivo de identificación; acto seguido, la puerta se abrió al instante y cerrándose a su paso, revelando ante sus ojos una enorme sala de experimentación de alto nivel tecnológico y los más avanzados aparatos científicos. El olor a antiséptico y otros químicos que no supo distinguir, inundaron sus fosas nasales y un hombre de baja estatura se acercó a saludar a la recién llegada.  
—Madame, es un placer para mí volver a veros. —Expresó el sujeto de acento español, besando la mano enguantada de la mujer.  
—Lo sé. —Contestó con altanería. —Pero el motivo de mi agradable visita es para entregarle lo que tanto habíamos esperado.  
Con cuidado, abrió el cierre de su ostentoso bolso de diseñador y sacó de allí un vacutainer de tapón atigrado, relleno de una muestra con lo que parecía ser sangre. Lo tomó y se lo entregó al personaje de bata blanca.  
—Perfecto. —Exclamó el científico, admirando casi con vehemencia el pequeño artefacto. Y después de dudar unos segundos, como si estuviese escogiendo las palabras correctas, se animó a cuestionar:  
—Señora, si no es mucha indiscreción, me pregunto cómo fue que consiguió esta muestra de sangre, ya que al parecer el difunto Consejero de Seguridad de los Estados Unidos, el señor Dereck Simmons, era un hombre muy rico y poderoso y dudo mucho que el dinero fuera algo que pudiera interesarle.  
La dama dio una media sonrisa. Al parecer, estaba tratando con un tipo conservador y que probablemente pecaba de ingenuo. Así las cosas, respondió sin protocolos:  
—La belleza y el cuerpo de una mujer no es algo que se pueda conseguir ni con todo el poder, ni el dinero del mundo. —aseveró. —Entonces, creo que ya se imaginará cómo fue que obtuve esa muestra sin gastar un solo centavo. —Terminó guiñándole un ojo y haciendo una mueca de satisfacción.  
El científico se incomodó un poco al escuchar la transparente respuesta de su interlocutora y cambió rápidamente de tema.  
—Si gusta, pasemos a ver los avances del chico, que apuesto y le serán sorprendentes. —Sugirió.  
—Vamos.  
El doctor se acercó a lo que parecía ser la computadora principal, tecleó la clave de desbloqueo y enseguida una enorme caja de material blindado se levantó, dejando al descubierto un enorme cilindro de cristal que contenía en su interior a un hombre joven que estaba inconsciente y permanecía flotando en una especie de líquido color verduzco. En el pecho, llevaba una especie de catéter que unía su cuerpo con el fondo de la estructura cilíndrica. El chico permanecía con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, vistiendo únicamente un pequeño pantalón corto que mostraba a la perfección su abdomen marcados, las piernas bien formadas y sobretodo, una cicatriz enorme que cubría desde el nacimiento del ojo hasta la muñeca de su mano, ambos del lado derecho.  
—Impresionante.—Se maravilló la mujer mientras miraba al que estaba inconsciente y flotando en el interior de esa cámara.  
—Está en una especie de simulación al vientre materno; después de muchos esfuerzos, logramos desinfectarlo y que nuevamente tuviese signos vitales. Es como si este joven hubiese vuelto a nacer.— Explicó sin dejar de mirar su logro.  
—Confieso que al principio creí que no se podría hacer nada por él, sobre todo por ese horrible brazo, pero ahora veo que nos será demasiado útil.—Comentó ella, examinando los brazos del chico que estaban en completa normalidad, salvo por la marca, reflejada en su piel clara.  
—¿Quiere que ahora pasemos con el otro "paciente"?—Preguntó haciendo énfasis a la palabra "paciente".  
—Creí que nunca lo sugeriría.  
Ambos se alejaron mientras la caja metálica volvía a cubrir el cilindro en donde yacía el chiquillo inconsciente. De repente se detuvieron ante una colosal máquina que parecía ser una cámara congeladora, donde el científico con el solo tocar un botón, abrió una compuerta y comenzó a salir lentamente una especie de camilla que al parecer, llevaba a una persona dentro de una bolsa mortuoria. Cuando la plancha de metal quedó frente a ellos, el hombre de ciencia se acercó para descubrir el cierre del sudario comenzando de la parte superior, es decir, a partir de los hombros hasta llegar a los pies, revelando así su identidad. Se trataba de un hombre sumamente pálido e igualmente inconsciente.  
La desconocida dio un paso atrás a causa de la sorpresa y exclamó admirada:  
—¡Este es el mayor caso de clonación que he visto en mi vida!  
—En realidad, —corrigió — no se trata de una clonación, señora. La clonación es un proceso asexual en el que a partir de la célula original ya desarrollada, se consiguen copias idénticas de ésta. Lo que realizamos no se trata de una clonación, sino de la reconstrucción total de una persona a partir de la información genética de sus células originales. Es como volver a la vida. Sólo falta insertar en sus venas los glóbulos rojos para que su corazón vuelva a bombear sangre y su sistema nervioso funcione de nuevo.— Explicó el científico con modestia.  
—Doctor Ramos, es usted un genio de la genética.— Felicitó dando un pequeño aplauso.  
El doctor que respondía al apellido de Ramos tomó una jeringa esterilizada e insertando la aguja en el frasco, comenzó a absorber el líquido carmesí que era la muestra de sangre, y dándole unos golpecitos en el cuerpo de la jeringa, preguntó a la mujer que lo miraba con ansiedad:  
—¿Está segura de esto, señora? Considere que a partir de este momento, le costará más dinero cubrir mis honorarios y mantener con vida a los dos pacientes.—Habló con sinceridad, antes de proceder.  
La fémina se llevó la mano a la cara con desesperación y contestó:  
—Ramos, he invertido cinco años de mi vida para poder llegar a este momento, simplemente ponga ya esa inyección, que el dinero no va a ser un problema.—Respondió exasperada.  
—Muy bien.  
Tomando la jeringa en sus manos, sacó uno de los brazos del hombre inconsciente y encontrando una vena, inyectó lentamente la sangre a su cuerpo.  
El médico terminó de aplicar la inyección y enseguida colocó un algodón empapado de alcohol para cubrir la zona en donde había sido el piquete de la aguja. Acto seguido, Ramos conectó al paciente a un electrocardiograma.  
Conforme pasaron unos minutos el hombre comenzó a perder la palidez de su rostro y el electrocardiógrafo al que estaba conectado a través de delgados cables, comenzó a marcar débiles ondas junto con su clásico sonido de "pip" al detectar los latidos del corazón. En ese intante, el paciente empezó a respirar lentamente con pequeños suspiros.  
—No puedo creerlo…—Murmuró totalmente asombrada.  
Después de algunos minutos más, empezó a dar pequeños movimientos en su camilla, y mientras parecía tener una lucha con sus párpados que parecían muy pesados, logró al fin abrir lentamente sus ojos que eran de color gris pálido.  
—¿Funcionó?—Preguntó la mujer al científico que igualmente miraba asombrado a su experimento.  
—Depende de cómo reaccione en los próximos momentos, ahora debe sentirse como cualquier hombre que despierta de un coma profundo, con la ventaja de que probablemente no haya perdido la memoria, ya que afortunadamente, no sufrió ningún traumatismo craneoencefálico. Pero recuerde que este es un caso especial, ya que definitivamente no estamos tratando con un hombre "normal"—Mencionó mientras observaba la evolución de su paciente.  
De repente el sujeto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y comenzó a hacer sonidos como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse. El electrocardiógrafo comenzó a dibujar un zigzag enloquecido y su sonido fue haciéndose más rápido.  
—¡Cielos! ¡Está sufriendo un ataque cardíaco! —Alertó a la vez que corría por oxígeno y electrochoques.  
—¡Demonios! ¡Ramos, haga algo rápido! —Gritó la dama alzando la voz una octava.  
Ramos llegó corriendo con una mascarilla de oxígeno y los aparatos de electrochoque listos, pero el hombre que estaba en la camilla cerró los ojos de golpe, quedándose desvanecido sobre la base metálica.  
El electrocardiograma sonaba con un silbido fijo y en la pantalla aparecía una línea totalmente recta, mostrando que el corazón del paciente se había detenido.  
—¡No, no, no! —Rabió ella, llena de pesar y frustración.  
Todo había terminado tan pronto como inició; el paciente había muerto, junto con todos los planes de los otros dos.  
El médico se quedó paralizado sin tener una razón posible del porqué su experimento había fallado mientras la elegante fémina hacía una serie de rabietas por el notable fracaso de su proyecto.  
—¡Usted es un imbécil!—insultó—¡La dosis no fue la adecuada y ahora mire el resultado de su ineptitud! —Maldecía al punto de las lágrimas a causa de la rabia.  
—¡Es imposible! La dosis era la adecuada, la información genética que contenía la sangre era la misma que contenía en su ADN. Se supone que el paciente tendría que despertar lentamente y recuperarse con tan sólo unos minutos debido a los múltiples anticuerpos que genera su sistema inmunológico. Él sería un superdotado en cuanto despertara. ¡Esto no tenía porque pasar!—Habló estando totalmente desconcertado del porqué sus predicciones, siempre tan atinadas, está vez habían fallado.  
Mientras el científico y la mujer se lamentaban de este inesperado resultado, en el electrocardiógrafo comenzó a dibujarse nuevamente una leve línea de zigzag, lo que revelaba que el corazón del hombre estaba volviendo a latir lentamente, trayéndolo de regreso al mundo de los vivos.  
—Imposible. —Exclamó atónito una vez más, a la vez que se acercaba a su rubio paciente, que estaba abriendo los ojos y enfocando con su vista cansada tanto a él como a la invitada de abrigo negro.  
Ella cambió su rostro de cólera de hace unos instantes, por uno de total alegría, acercándose hacia el sujeto que acababa de despertar.  
—¿Está consciente? —Cuestionó sin quitar la vista de la mirada grisácea del varón que había vuelto a la vida.  
—Quiero pensar que hasta ahora sólo tiene pequeñas lagunas mentales y sus reflejos apenas están coordinándose con sus sentidos. Así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para…  
Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el científico fue interrumpido al ser tomado por el cuello, apresado por los fuertes brazos de su propio paciente que había cambiado su expresión cansada y somnolienta por una mueca vivaz de enfado y que con una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, se puso de pie y sostuvo con una sola mano al doctor Ramos, levantándolo sin esfuerzo varios centímetros del suelo. Sin más, el doctor fue azotado con la más brutal violencia en la pared frontal de la habitación, con el cuello hecho añicos y muriendo al instante; cayendo de bruces en un charco de su propia sangre que brotaba a borbotones de su cabeza.  
La fémina miraba paralizada lo que acababa de presenciar; no esperaba de ninguna manera la violenta reacción del que había despertado de su letargo, que permanecía de pie, denotando su gran estatura y su fornida musculatura. Y al igual que el chico que se encontraba en la cámara de cristal, él también vestía únicamente pantaloncillos cortos.  
Sin embargo, y muy a pesar de su miedo, ella tenía que continuar con sus planes.  
—¡Bienvenido al mundo otra vez! —Lo saludó con una expresión hospitalaria. —Yo soy tu creadora, quien te ha devuelto a la vida para que…  
Y al igual que al doctor Ramos, el paciente tomó por el cuello a la mujer para silenciarla.  
—¡Cállate y escucha! —Ordenó con agresividad. —Tú no eres mi creadora ni mucho menos te debo nada, ¿entendiste? —Habló con voz rasposa pero amenazante.  
Luchando por liberarse de la fuerza titánica que la oprimía, sólo pudo asentir débilmente.  
—De ahora en adelante, mis planes los llevaré a cabo yo solo, y si quieres vivir, más te vale que obedezcas en todo.  
La levantó unos cuantos centímetros más del suelo y luego la dejó caer contra el frío linóleo del piso.  
La desconocida usó sus manos como aterrizaje y evitar golpearse en la cara mientras tosía frenéticamente en un intento de recobrar el aire ante esa cercana amenaza de asfixia.  
El sujeto se puso de pie y se colocó enfrente a una pared con un cristal donde podía mirar su reflejo. Pudo ver su imponente figura y el abdomen cincelado que le daban un aspecto fuerte, como si de un dios de la guerra se tratara, dotado de nuevas fuerzas y velocidad que no había tenido nunca antes. Era como si hubiese vuelto a nacer.  
—Van a pagármelas muy caro. —Sentenció severamente mientras apretaba sus puños contra los costados.

No era una amenaza, era una promesa.


End file.
